


Close your eyes and wish it gone

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Community: Apocabigbang, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I heard about the spoiled little rich kids from the Upper East Side who are trying, successfully I might add, to single handedly win the war on Zombies. I heard about it, but never in a million years did I ever think that they were you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close your eyes and wish it gone

Serena walked down the streets of New York, looking in the shop windows at all the clothes, all the beautiful clothes that once upon a time she would have been able to buy without giving it a second thought. But right now she had more important things to do than shop so she made a mental note to come back and pick up a few things once she had more than a few minutes to spare. 

As she headed toward the alley between buildings, she heard something, a rustling of trashcans, and she automatically knew what it was. 

Zombies. 

Serena pulled a handgun out of the back of her jeans and took the safety off before heading into the alley. 

She spotted the Z instantly, it was an it had been an older woman and Serena realized that she knew her from somewhere, that fact of course didn’t stop her from placing a bullet in its head. It was as simple as that. 

But then out if the corner of her eye she spotted half a dozen, maybe more, Zombies coming around the corner headed her way. She might be able to take them all down, but that was a risk she wasn’t willing to take. 

So Serena turned around began to run. 

  
~*~ 

  
It was only five months ago when the zombie outbreak started. It was only five months, but oh, it felt so much longer. 

  
~*~ 

  
 **Five months ago:**

It started in China and in less than 24 hours, it had made its way to the US. The media didn’t want to scare anyone so they downplayed everything, originally calling it a “rabies like virus”, but Serena had seen enough movies to know what was really going on. They were Zombies, and from the moment the news broke Serena knew she probably won’t make it out alive. 

Everyone was terrified about their loved ones, no one knew if or when they’d ever see them again. 

“I just got off the phone with Dan and Vanessa,” Rufus told everyone as he walked down the stairs in to the living room of the Humphrey-Van der Woodsen apartment. “They took Vanessa’s sister’s van and they’re on their way over here now.” 

“Oh Rufus that’s so wonderful to hear.” Lilly sighed, “And what about Blair? Has Chuck been able to get a hold of her yet?” 

Serena shook her head, “No.” She told her. 

It was at that moment when Chuck walked into the room, his hand clutching the phone as if it they were one. 

“I’m going out there,” he said, “I‘m going to get her.” 

“Chuck you can’t,” Lilly pleaded with him. 

“I am.” 

“Serena talk some sense into him.” 

But that’s the thing. She felt like he didn’t need to have any sense talked into him. And that’s what she told mother, “He loves her mom. And you know what? So do I. So I’m going out there with him.” 

“Serena.” Lilly shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose, “You can‘t.” 

“We’ll be back mom.” 

“Serena.” 

“We’ll be back. Promise.” 

  
Serena ran up to Chuck. “Hey, I’m going with you.” 

“You sure?” 

“Positive.” 

“Okay then. You‘ll need one of these,” Chuck thrust a pistol into her hand, “Have you ever handled one of these before?” 

Serena shook her head, “No. But I’ve played Gut Rencher enough times that I can probably figure it out.” 

“Let’s hope you’re right.” 

The drive to Blair’s building felt like an eternity. They drove past burning buildings, people struggling to get their belongings out before all hell broke out in their buildings too. They drove past people struggling to survive, and some people who had already lost that battle. 

“You ready?” Chuck asked as they pulled up to the building. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” 

“Lets go then.” 

Chuck got out of the car first cocked his gun, and then motioned for Serena to follow him in. 

The lobby looked like something you’d see in the movies. The place was empty, except for the dead bodies lining the floor. 

They could hear someone about to come from behind the corner. 

“Duck!” Chuck whispered and they hid behind the front desk, watching the creatures go by. 

It was like in the movies. Their skin was grey; chunks of their bodies were missing. They looked positively hideous. 

Serena was shocked, “They really are Zombies.” 

“They’re coming for you Barbra,” 

“Shut up Chuck,” Serena hissed. Of all the times for him to make a joke. 

They stayed hidden behind the desk for the longest time but finally it appeared that there was a lull in the action and it was safe to get away. 

“Run,” Chuck told her and they sprinted over to the elevator. 

  
They got in the elevator, pushed P for penthouse and then waited. 

“What if they got her? What if she’s been bitten?” Serena whispered leaning against the elevator wall. . 

“She wasn’t.” 

“We don’t know that. What are we going to do if she was?” 

“We’ll shoot her. And you better do the same thing to me if one of those things gets me.” 

The elevator stopped suddenly and then door opened and the two stepped out. 

“Blair?” Serena called out, “Blair?” 

They walked into the apartment and they instantly saw it: Eleanor and Dorota both dead due to a single bullet to the head, chunks had been taken out of their bodies and it was obvious to both of them what had happened. 

“Oh God,” Serena whispered. 

“Blair?” Chuck yelled. 

“Chuck?” 

They both looked up and saw Blair standing at the top of the stairs, her DKNY dress torn and stained with blood, holding a pistol in her hand. 

“What happened?” Serena asked as they made their way up the stairs. 

“I was supposed to have dinner here. I was running late and I called to tell them to start without me, but no one answered. That’s when I knew something was wrong. I hurried over as fast as I could, but it was too late. Dorota she was--” Blair closed her eyes and clenched her fists. “God.” 

That wasn’t what Serena was expecting to hear. So she ran her hand over her friends hair and told her, “It’s okay sweetie. You don‘t need to continue.” 

Blair didn’t listen, “She killed my mother. Dorota killed my mother! All I could do was just scream and then, and then all of a sudden my mother just got up. I didn’t know what to do. Then she and Dorota they started coming after me so I just ran. I ran up the stairs into Dorota’s room, I knew that she kept a gun there--” Blair looked down at her hand. 

“Hey, how about you give me that. Okay?” Chuck whispered sliding the gun out of her hand, handing it over to Serena, “There that‘s better.” 

“I always told her, she shouldn’t have that.” Blair looked up at Chuck, “Studies say that you’re more likely to be killed by your own gun than by someone else’s. They were right.” 

“Come here,” Chuck pulled her close, “its okay now. Okay? Everything’s okay now.”

  
When they got back to the apartment, Dan and Vanessa were there waiting for them. 

“Oh thank God you’re alive,” Dan exclaimed as soon as Serena walked though the door. 

“You too.” 

“I can’t believe you risked your life to save Blair.” Vanessa told her. 

“You’d do the same for Dan.” 

“Yeah, but that’s different.” 

“No it’s not.” 

“Serena you’re back!” Lilly exclaimed running up to her daughter. 

“Hi mom.” 

The two blondes embraced in the tightest hug they had ever shared. 

“I’m so glad that you’re okay,” Lilly said pulling away, “I just saw Blair, she’s a mess. What happened? Was it--.” 

“Yeah. Yeah it was. It got her mom and Dorota. They‘re both dead.” 

“Oh that poor girl. But it’s okay now. We’re getting out of here.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I’ve got the Bass yacht prepared for us. We can leave just as soon as you’re packed.” 

“Oh mom.” Serena took a step back. 

“Please come with,” Lily begged, “Please.” 

Serena wanted to, she wanted to run away to the middle of the ocean pretend that nothing was wrong. After all isn’t that what she’s good at? 

Instead, she just shook her head, “I’m sorry mom.” 

She was a New Yorker at heart and she would rather be killed here, fighting for her city, than die anywhere else in the world. 

  
~*~ 

  
Serena was sure that she had lost the Zombies a few blocks back but she couldn’t stop running. That’s how people get killed. Someone makes an assumption and it costs them their life. She’d heard a thousand stories like this. And she wasn’t going to be one of those stories. She couldn’t be one of those stories. 

“How are things going S?” Blair’s voice came over the walkie-talkie loud and clear, bringing Serena back to reality. 

“Fine,” Serena panted as she got into the getaway car, “Had a little trouble but I’m fine now.” 

“Good.” 

“How are things with you?” 

“Weird.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I don’t know. I might just be overreacting. It may be nothing. ” 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah. Yeah. So are you heading home?” 

“Yeah. I’ll see you and Chuck there?” 

“Actually we’re going to stay at Victrola tonight. We needed a night to ourselves.” 

Serena smiled, “I understand. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

As she started up the car, Serena realized how she knew the Z. It was Mrs. Reynolds, her third grade teacher. Even after five months all this was still to fucking weird. 

  
~*~ 

  
“Anyone home?” Serena called out as she walked into the apartment. 

“In here,” Dan called out. 

Serena walked into the front room where he was sitting on the couch, both his feet propped up on the coffee table. 

“Where’s Vanessa?” she asked sitting down beside him. 

“Upstairs, taking in a little target practice.” 

Serena listened closely and she could almost hear Vanessa playing on the Wii. It was almost like old times. 

“How was it out there?” 

“Alright. Blair said there was something going on but she wouldn’t elaborate.” Dan nodded. “Oh and I killed my third grade teacher today. So that’s something.” 

Dan laughed, “Can you imagine what your mother would say if she could see you right now? Being some bad ass zombie huntress, killing old ladies.” 

Serena looked down at the ground, “I can only imagine.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“For what? “ 

“For bringing her up.” 

“It’s okay.” 

“No, I know how much you miss her and Eric.” 

“Hey.” Serena stroked her stepbrother’s face, “Your dad and Jenny are out there too. And I know that you must miss them just like I miss my mom and Eric.” 

“I do.” Dan coughed and moved away, “So uh, when should we expect Blair and Chuck to come home?” 

“They’re not coming home tonight. She said they needed some time alone.” 

“Thank God.” 

Serena chuckled, “Yeah. It’ll be nice to have a quiet house for a change.” 

“I can finally get a good night sleep.” 

“Speaking of sleep,” Serena stood up, “It’s been a long day so I think I’m going to go to bed.” 

“Night Serena.” 

“Night Dan.” 

As Serena headed upstairs, her phone began to vibrate from inside her pocket. It was a text. 

 _Spotted: S in jeans and a hoodie. Come on. Just because it’s the end of the word doesn’t mean you’re allowed to just stop trying._

 _Girl does know how to work a gun. I will give her that._  

Serena rolled her eyes. Same old Gossip Girl. 

  
~*~ 

  
Serena’s eyes shot open. Her heart was pounding in her chest. 

She hated this. She was able to kill Zombies all day without a problem. But once she got home, got in her bed, turned off the light, that’s when the problems began. It didn’t matter what it was, a mouse, Blair down the hall, a gunshot in the distance, they all caused the same response. 

Her heart would race with every noise she heard, every shadow would make her reach for her gun which always sat on her bedside table. 

It was times like this that made Serena wished there was someone beside her that she could curl up next to and make the outside world disappear. 

  
~*~ 

“Morning guys.” Serena yawned as she walked into the kitchen. 

“Sleep well?” Vanessa asked as she stood by the coffee maker anxiously waiting for the coffee to finish brewing. 

Serena laughed, “Hardly.” 

“Did you get Gossip Girls blast?” Dan asked from the table. 

Gossip Girl was on their side, even if she did occasionally send her own messages. And it killed Serena to be working with the woman, person, she had hated for so many years, but she knew it was for the best. It was the easiest way to start the resistance, to spread the word about the parts of the city that needed extra people, to spread any important news that could be out there. Once upon a time Gossip Girl was ruining lives and now she was saving them. It seems that anyone really can change their lives in this world. Even Gossip Girl. 

“About my apparent lack of fashion sense? Yeah.” Serena rolled her eyes. 

“That’s not the one.” 

Dan pulled out his phone and handed it over. 

 _FYI resistance members. A major source within the Boston movement just informed me that they’ve found a new way to bring down these brain eaters and they’re sending their top agent to teach you about it._

 _Top agent huh. Hmm, sounds like we’re getting to be pretty powerful._

 _Until next time.  
XOXO,   
Gossip Girl._ 

“And then Blair called about ten minutes ago and she wants us to meet her over at Victrola. Apparently it‘s going down now.” 

  
~*~ 

  
 **Five months ago:**

Blair paced the floor not once taking her eyes off the door. It had only been three days since everything started and Serena could tell how worried she was, she could tell that she hated it when everyone was apart, like they were now. 

“Why don’t you just take a seat and try to calm down,” Serena told her best friend, “They‘ll be back soon.” 

“I can’t just try to calm down. Not while Chuck and Nate are out there. Not while they’re out there with those-- those things.” 

“Dan and Vanessa are with them too.” 

“Oh, that makes me feel so much better.” 

The door to the apartment and Blair nearly pounced as Nate walked through the door with Dan and Vanessa behind him. 

“Woah.” Nate joked, “Easy Blair.” 

“Thank God you‘re back.” Blair looked around, “Where’s Chuck?” 

The three exchanged a look. 

“He’s not with us,” Vanessa told her. 

“What?” Blair screeched, “What do you mean he‘s not with you?” 

“Don’t worry. He‘s at Victrola.” Dan explained. 

“He’s at Victrola?” Blair scoffed, “Of course he is. The world is ending; there are Zombies, actual Zombies, roaming the streets. Where else would Chuck Bass want to be than somewhere where he is surrounded by naked women?” 

“It’s not like that.” Nate assured her, “He’s working on something.” 

“Right.” Blair turned to Serena, “I’ll be upstairs.” 

“Blair,” Serena started but Blair just shook her head. 

“I’ll be upstairs S.” 

  
“Hey Blair,” Serena said later knocking on Blair’s door, “Chuck called.” 

“I don’t care.” Blair mumbled into her pillow. 

“Are you sure? ‘Cause he said he had something to show us.” 

“I’m not going.” 

“You really should go. It sounded important. Please.” 

“Fine.” Blair sat up, “But I’m only doing this for you.” 

  
“What do you want Jackass?” Blair asked as she walked into Victrola, her heels clicking on the floor. 

“I told you she was upset at you,” Serena told Chuck as she and the rest followed behind. 

“Yeah, why did you bring us here?” Nate asked. 

“There‘s something I want to show you.” 

Chuck took a hold of Blair’s hand but she swatted it away. 

“Chuck I’m not in the mood for any games.” 

“Just come with me,” he told her, “You’ll like this.” 

He took a hold of her hand again and led her and everyone else down into the basement. 

“Why do I feel like this is the end of a really bad horror movie?” Vanessa whispered and Dan laughed. 

“Here we are.” Chuck said as they reached the bottom of the stairs and flipped on a light. 

It was an average basement. There was nothing special about it. Nothing that appeared to warrant Chuck’s urgent phone call. 

“What is this?” Blair asked. 

“The future.” Chuck turned to face the group, “We’re going to live.” 

Serena crossed her arms, “What are you talking about Chuck?” 

“You’re standing in the headquarters for the Upper East Side’s Anti-Zombie Alliance.” 

“We’re going to fight Zombies?” Vanessa asked, “Chuck this isn’t some kind of movie, its real life.” 

“I know its real life, that’s why we’re going to win.” 

Chuck walked over to a storage closet and opened the door to reveal enough guns and ammunition to start a small army. 

“I’ve already sent Gossip Girl a message telling her about all this and she’ll be sending out a blast soon to spread the word. We can do this you guys.” 

Everyone looked at each other, unsure of what to say or do. But their faces said it all, ‘Could this really work? Could they do this?’ 

But then Blair stepped forward, a smile on her face, “I’m with you.” 

And then slowly, one by one, everyone else came around too. 

  
~*~ 

  
“So where is he? This top agent Boston‘s sending us. Where is he? ” Vanessa asked as she paced the floor. 

Chuck looked up from a map of Manhattan that he and Dan were looking over, “He’ll be here.” 

“When? ‘Cause I have a lot more important things I could be doing right now.” 

“Like what? Working on your sniper skills from the roof?” Someone said. 

Everyone froze. It was a new voice, which startled them. It would have startled them more if the enemy could speak. But no, this voice was a familiar one. One everyone knew far too well. 

Slowly they turned around one by one. 

“Georgina?” Blair exclaimed, “You’re the person The Boston Resistance sent? You’re their top agent?” 

“Don’t be shocked.” Georgina laughed, “I mean if anyone has the right to be surprised about all this it’s me.” 

“What do you mean?” Chuck asked stepping forward. 

“I heard about the spoiled little rich kids from the Upper East Side who are trying, successfully I might add, to single handedly win the war on Zombies. I heard about it, but never in a million years did I ever think that they were you.” 

“Well it is.” Serena crossed her arms over her chest. 

“So how are you guys? What have you been up too?“ Georgina asked. And then she took a look around, “Hey, where’s Nate?” 

Everyone exchanged uncomfortable glances. 

“He’s not here,” Chuck told her. 

Georgina had been doing this as long as everyone else had. She knew, just as they did, what that meant. 

“Oh.” 

“Why are you here Georgina?” Vanessa asked. 

“I am here to show you these.” Georgina pulled out a hand grenade from her bag, “These are the future.” 

“Bombs?” Blair scoffed. “Please. Bombs won’t work.” 

“Everyone knows that, ” Dan agreed. 

“Who died and made you guys the fucking king of Zombies? How do you know these don’t work? Have you tried?” 

“We’ve done our research.” Serena told her. 

“You’ve done your research? What you watched a couple movies? Did you steal a copy of The Zombie Survival Guide from Barnes and Nobel? You’re fucking amateurs.” 

“We know that you have to destroy the brain. That’s the only way to kill them.” 

“And you think that blowing bodies up won’t destroy their brains? Didn‘t you ever watch Grey‘s Anatomy? They call it pink mist for a reason.” 

“Let’s say for arguments sake that they do work, where’d you get them?” Vanessa asked, “ 

“We make the big ones. And the Military helps with the hand grenades and rocket launchers and stuff. They have a whole bunch of stuff. You haven’t gotten anything?” 

Everyone shook their heads. 

Georgina rolled her eyes, “Figures. Don’t worry I’ll make a few calls, see what I can do.” 

“Why are you helping us?” Vanessa asked. 

“Because you’re human. And us humans, we need to stick together.” 

“Why don’t you tell us about the bombs or whatever you came here to talk to us about.” 

“Thank you Dan.” 

For the next hour, Georgina explained the intricacies of bomb making and using bombs as a weapon in the war against the undead and everyone was truly shocked about how much she knew about the subject. 

“Okay. Well, I’m going to go. I still need to get settled into my new place.” 

“Where are you staying?” Blair asked, “Nowhere close I hope.” 

“You can relax. I’m going to Brooklyn. They needed some help so I volunteered.” 

“Good. I hope I never see you again.” 

“The feeling is mutual.” 

“One more thing before you go.” Vanessa said and Georgina turned to face her former friend, “How’s Scott? Is he okay? I’m just asking because you’re both in Boston and I just figured you might know something.” 

“Scott?” Georgina wrinkled her brow in thought. 

“From NYU. He and I dated. Remember you told everyone at Rufus and Lily‘s wedding that he was their son.” 

“Oh Scott!” She exclaimed, “He‘s fine. He’s in Kansas, or maybe it was Kentucky I can’t remember now working in some training camp. He’s fine.” 

“You’re not lying are you?” Serena asked. 

“I promise you S; last I heard your Big Brother is fine. He’s having a good times shooting the undead. Cross my heart.” 

  
~*~ 

  
Serena sat on the roof of Victrola with a shotgun in her lap while Blair lay beside her, staring up at the sky. It looked like it was about to rain. 

“I hate the early shift,” Blair sighed, “Why do you keep volunteering us?” 

Serena pointed her gun down at the street and pulled the trigger, repeatedly, until she had taken down half a dozen Zombies. “Do you really trust anyone else to do the job?” she asked. 

There had been a couple dozen people join up with the resistance since started, but none of them felt the same way that Serena did. Like any of the group did. 

They were doing this for themselves, to keep themselves alive, while Serena and the rest were doing it, surprisingly enough, for everyone else. They were doing this to keep everyone else safe, to ensure that there’d be a New York for those that escape, those that survived like hopefully Serena‘s family did, to come back to. 

“You have a point.” Blair said. 

“So B,” Serena turned to her friend, “You mentioned something the other day. About things being weird with the Walking dead. You want to tell me what you meant?” 

“It’s nothing S.” 

“I think it is.” 

“I think they’re grouping.” 

“They always run in groups.” 

“This is something else. Almost like they’re getting smarter. I know it sounds crazy and I can’t really describe it more than that, but it’s really scaring me.” 

A gust of wind blew across the roof, blowing Serena’s long blonde hair into her face and a chill ran up her back. 

“We should call it a day.” Serena stood up and held out her hand to her friend, “Come on, I’ll make breakfast.” 

  
~*~ 

  
“Food’s almost ready.” Serena called out. 

“Thanks.” Blair said walking into the kitchen, her hair damp from the shower. 

“How was the water?” 

“Almost warm.” 

Blair reached into the cupboard and pull out a medicine bottle. 

“That won’t last long.” 

Serena tilted her head to the side as she watched Blair swallow a couple of vitamins. There was something off here. Not in the fact that Blair was taking vitamins, no from the day she moved in she practically raided the vitamin isle at Whole Foods because as she had said, “I’m going to be fucking healthy. If I’m going down it’s not gonna be from some pathetic thing like a cold.” No, it was the shape, the color of these vitamins that concerned Serena. 

“These new?” Serena asked picking up the bottle. 

Blair’s face went white and so did Serena’s when she read the label: Folic acid. They were Pregnancy vitamins. 

“Oh my god. Blair…” 

“I’m not. Not yet.” 

“So you and Chuck, you’re, you’re trying to have a baby?” 

Blair nodded. 

“Oh my god.” 

“I know you probably think this is a bad idea.” 

“I don’t.” 

Really she didn’t. It made sense, every day the population of the earth was getting smaller and smaller and the only way to keep the undead from winning was to fight. 

Serena pulled her friend into a hug, “I‘m happy for you.” she whispered, “I mean it.” 

  
~*~ 

  
Serena walked down the stairs in her pajamas and bare feet to grab something to eat from the kitchen when she came across Vanessa sitting next to the fireplace reading a book. 

“Hey.” 

Vanessa looked up. “Hey.” 

“Can’t sleep either?” 

“You got it. I just got back from a shift and I just couldn‘t.” 

“Because of all the adrenaline.” Serena nodded. 

“Exactly.” 

“You don’t need to say anything else.” Serena sat down across from Vanessa, pulling her knees up to her chest, “You know before this, I never used to have trouble sleeping. I could stay out for hours, parting until the crack of dawn and then go home and fall right asleep. But now, I’m out hunting for only a couple hours and I’m pacing the floor and nothing helps.” 

Vanessa just nodded. 

“So we haven’t really talked in a while. How are you doing?” Serena asked. 

“Okay.” Vanessa shrugged, “Or as okay as anyone can be in this day and age.” 

“So I heard from a source that you’re getting pretty good at making bombs.” 

“It’s just something to do to keep my hands busy.” 

“That’s not what I heard. I heard you’re some kind of a bomb-making prodigy. You’re turning into the Resistance’s go-to bomb girl. 

Vanessa blushed, “I don’t know about that.” 

“It’s true. And you should be proud of that.” 

“Well I had a good teacher.” 

“You don’t mean Georgina do you?” Serena wrinkled her brow, “I didn’t know that the two of you were communicating.” 

“A little. But she‘s a good teacher.” 

“I‘m sure.” 

“She is. She wants to save the world, just like the rest of us.” 

  
~*~ 

  
Serena walked the streets of New York with Dan in tow. She had a rifle tossed across her back, a gun stuck in the back of her pants, hand grenades stuck in the pockets of her jacket. Sometimes she couldn’t help but wonder how exactly this became her life. 

Sometimes she wondered what she would be doing right now if everything had stayed like it was. Would she have eventually gone off to college? Or would she have stuck to doing whatever odd job she could get. Would she have moved on to another political campaign, would she have found that was what she was meant to do? Would she have gone off to slum it in Europe for a while bouncing from English royalty to English royalty? Or maybe she would be married by now to some man from a good family that her mother approved of whole heartedly, or maybe it would have been Carter, maybe they could have finally gotten their act together and made their relationship work. 

And what would Blair be doing now? Or Chuck. Would Dan have a book about to be published? And what about Vanessa? 

Those were the questions she thought about. But she’d never get to know the answers to any of them. She’d never get to know what her future, or anyone’s future, could have been like. All she knows is what she’s doing now, and how she’s going to keep doing that until the day she dies, or the day they finally come up with a cure whichever comes first. 

  
~*~ 

  
Once upon a time Serena never would have thought of Vanessa Abrahms when she heard the word “bomb”. Vanessa would be the last person she thought of. But that was a long time ago; it was a time before Serena’s world turned into a real-life horror movie. This is why Serena had been expecting this phone call. 

“Hello?” Serena said into the phone. 

“Serena!” Blair exclaimed from the other end, “You need to get down to Victrola now.” 

“Why? What’s the matter?” 

“I can’t believe I’m going to say this but we need to talk some sense in to Vanessa before she gets herself killed.” 

“I’ll be right there.” 

And with that Serena, hung up the phone, threw on a jacket and rushed right over to Victrola. 

  
~*~ 

  
“What’s going on?” Serena asked as soon as she arrived. 

“Vanessa has come up with the stupidest plan.” Blair told her, and then went on to explain how they had been on Patrol when they came across a large group of Zombies converging in a building in midtown. And that’s when Vanessa came up with the idea. “She’s going to sneak in, block all the exits, and blow the place to bits.” 

Serena looked confused, “I don’t understand. How is she going to put that many bombs in place without at least a few Zombies catching her?” 

“I‘m only going to place one bomb.” Vanessa told her walking into the room, “One really big bomb.” 

“Wait, you don’t, you aren’t saying---” 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” 

“Vanessa this is suicide. You know that right?” 

“I know.” 

“Then why are you doing this?” Blair asked. 

“Because it’s the only thing I can do. Chuck set up the Head Quarters, Blair you run everything, Serena you shoot, Dan does inventory, makes sure we have enough of everything. What do I do?” 

“You make really good Coffee.” 

“Blair,” Serena whispered. 

“Sorry.” Blair mumbled, “I was just trying to help.” 

“Look you guys, I have to do this. You’re not going to talk me out of it.” 

“Have you told Dan yet?” Serena asked. 

“Yeah, he knows. He’s not happy about it but he knows that my mind is set and he can’t stop me.” 

“Where is he now?” 

“He’s downstairs looking over everything in the armory.” 

“I’m going to go talk to him.” Serena turned and headed towards the stairs. 

“Hey,” Blair took a hold of Serena’s arm and pulled her aside, “You should try to get Dan to go home. He shouldn’t have to see this.” Blair said looking over at him pacing the floor, “Chuck and I will go with Vanessa.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, it’s no problem.” 

“Yeah.” Chuck nodded, “She’s not our favorite person in the world but she deserves to have someone with her.” 

“You’re amazing, both of you. Dan’s lucky to have you as a friend.” 

Blair rolled her eyes, “Whatever. I‘ll see you at home?” 

“Yeah, we’ll see you there.”

 

~*~

Serena sat on the couch sipping from a bottle of scotch while Dan lay beside her fast asleep. It had been a little over an hour since they had left Blair, Chuck, and Vanessa at Victrola. A little over an hour since Vanessa had told her her plan. Her plan to… 

Serena sighed. She wished there was some way to make things go back the way they were. To get everyone on that boat with her family and leave New York, forgetting about it. But there wasn’t. She was stuck with this life. 

There was a noise and Serena turned her attention to the opening door and to Chuck and Blair who walked in the apartment. Serena sat the bottle on the floor and stood up. 

“Is she…” Serena asked and Blair just nodded, “God.” 

“I’ll take Dan to his room, let you two talk.” Chuck said and he gently woke Dan up and helped him up the stairs. 

“So her plan…was it…was she successful?” 

“Yeah. She destroyed the whole building. Probably a couple thousand walking dead became just plain dead.” 

“That’s good. That’s good.” Serena nodded her head, “So should I be expecting the first Waldorf Bass offspring to include the name Vanessa in its moniker?” 

“No,” Blair barked, “What she did was not martyrdom it was stupid. There’s no way I want my future child to be anyway associated with Vanessa Abrahms.” 

“She was just trying to help.” 

“No, she was just trying to look for an easy way out. I’m tired of people killing themselves and saying their doing it for the team.” 

Serena knew what this was about. “Blair, Nate didn’t take the easy way out.” 

Blair stood up, “We’re not talking about this.” 

“I think we need to. You haven’t really heard what happened.” 

“And I don’t want to.” 

“It will help.” 

“No it won’t.” 

“Blair.” Serena sighed. 

“I’m going to bed.” 

“Blair just talk to me.” 

“I’m going to bed S.” 

  
~*~ 

  
Serena sat in the basement of Victrola reassembling a gun, trying everything in her power to forget for just a minute about Vanessa about how horrible she felt, and more importantly how horrible Dan was feeling. It had been three days and he still was up all night crying, and she couldn’t blame him. If anything ever happened to Blair she wouldn’t be able to live with it. She just wished there was something she could say to him to make him feel better. But there wasn’t. Only time could heal him now. 

“Hi.” 

Serena looked up from the gun and saw Georgina standing in front of her. 

“What are you doing here Georgina?” 

“I read about Vanessa on Gossip Girl. I jut wanted to say sorry.” 

“Well you said it so you can go now.” 

“Hey, she was my friend too.” 

“When? When you were Sarah from Portland? Or how about when you were trying to get Dan to love you? Or what about when you told everyone that Scott was Rufus and my mom’s son? Were you her friend then?” 

“I screwed up then, I realize that. But I’m not that person anymore. This has changed me. The end of the world has changed me. People look up to me now, and I love that. But like in a good way. I’ve lost soldiers out there in the fight too, I know what you’re going through, so don’t pretend I don’t. Don’t pretend that you’re better than me. I never wanted Vanessa to be the one to start making bombs and I sure as hell never wanted her to blow herself up. But she did, and I am not responsible for that. So stop acting like I am.” 

Serena started to head past Georgina towards the door. She couldn’t take this anymore. 

“Hey!” Georgina called out. 

Serena stopped and turned around. 

“I really am sorry about Vanessa.” 

“Thank you.” 

  
~*~ 

  
It had been five months since the Zombies had first shown up. Five months since Serena said goodbye to her family, possibly for the last time. Five months since Serena’s life had been destroyed. 

But it only took four words spoken quickly over breakfast for Serena van der Woodsen’s world to be put back together again. 

“There’s been a development.” 

That was it. Four simple words and the course of the world had been forever altered. 

  
~*~ 

  
 **Five months ago:**

“I got them!” Chuck exclaimed as he ended his phone call. 

“The Swedish doctors?” Serena asked. 

“They’re Swiss. From Zurich to be exact. And they‘re not doctors they're scientists.” 

“How?” Blair inquired, “How did you manage to convince them to come?” 

“I used what little pull his father’s name still had and the promise that their lab would be underground and protected. Plus all the Zombies we could catch to research on.” 

Serena shook her head, almost crying, “We’re really doing this aren’t we? We‘re really going to win the war.” 

Chuck placed a hand on hers, “We really are.” 

  
~*~ 

  
“Hello?“ Chuck called out as he and Serena walked into the underground science lab they had set up below NYU. “Is there anyone here? Hello?” 

“Mr. Bass you’re here.” The two scientists walked out of a small room. 

“Dr. Reinholt, Dr. Von Der Weiss. How is he today?” 

“He’s the same.” Reinholt told him, “But that is not why we called you here.” 

  
~*~ 

  
 **Two months ago:**

Serena knew there was something wrong from the minute Nate called. She wanted to tell him no, she wouldn’t meet him, she wanted to tell him that that whatever he needed to tell her he’d come see her, tell her face to face. Maybe then she could find a way to talk him out of it. 

“Nate,” Serena called out as she entered the doctors’ lab. 

Serena hated being in the lab, she hated how cold and off putting it was, how much it reminded her of a morgue. 

“Over here.” Nate called out. 

He was crouched in the corner of a cage made entirely of thick bulletproof glass with only a small opening at the top surrounded by several empty cages that all looked the same. 

“Nate,” Serena tried to get him to look her in they eyes but it wasn’t working, “Nate.”

He looked terrible, his skin was grey, his eyes bloodshot. He looked like he was sick with the flu, only worse. Serena had seen this before, everyone who had been working on the resistance this long had. 

She knew what was wrong with him but still she had to ask, “What happened?” Even though truthfully she didn’t want to know the answer. 

“They think they might be on to something, some kind of cure maybe, they weren’t exactly clear. But they needed more test subjects,” Nate whispered, “We can’t get enough of those things in here and we’re not going to get a cure if they can’t do any research.” 

“How long do you have?” 

“They gave me a small dose so I should have a couple hours before it takes over. Maybe a little longer.” 

“Okay. Okay, that’s more than enough time. I’ll call Chuck, Blair, Dan, Vanessa get them all down here to say goodbye.” 

“No!” Nate exclaimed jumping up, “I don’t want them to see me like this. Promise me you won’t let them see me like this, not until after it‘s all done.” 

“Nate.” 

“Promise me.” 

Serena sighed, “Fine.” She told him, “But they’re going to want to see you after and I don’t think that’s going to be any better.” 

“I know, but I’m not going to around for that.” 

Serena sat with him all night, moving farther and farther away from him the more the virus took hold of him, the more he changed in to something, someone she didn’t recognize. 

Finally, when Nate was gone she gathered herself, wiped her eyes and went back to Victrola. 

“Thank God!” Blair exclaimed turning her attention away from the gun she was cleaning, “Where have you been? And where’s Nate? I haven’t heard from him since he called you.” 

Serena couldn’t answer. She couldn’t even look her best friend in the eye. 

“S, where’s Nate?” 

“He’s gone.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“He’s gone B.” 

“No, you’re lying. No.” Serena reached out and placed a hand on Blair’s arm but Blair pushed her away, “No, Nate’s not gone! He can‘t be.” 

“Oh Blair.” Serena wrapped her arms around Blair as she crumbled onto the ground, “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” 

“How are you doing?” Chuck asked later after Serena took a hysterical Blair home and Chuck helped her up to bed. 

“I don’t know,” Serena told him with a shrug, “How’s Blair?” 

“Better. Well, asleep.” Chuck sat down next to Serena on the couch, “Were you with him when he…” Serena nodded, “Was it bad?” 

“Horrible. I wanted to shoot him myself just to put him out of his misery.” 

“And he did it on purpose?” 

“Yeah. He wanted to help find a cure.” 

“Nate always was the stupid one.” 

“I wanted to call you, to get all of you down there to say goodbye, but Nate wouldn’t let me. He said it was better that way.” 

“He was right. I wouldn’t have been able to hand it. Saying goodbye to one more person. Watching those fuckers take one more person I care about away. I wouldn’t have been able to stay and I’d hate for that, me walking away, to be the last memory of me Nate had.” 

  
~*~ 

  
“So what do you have for us?” Chuck asked 

Reinholt took a deep breath, “We believe that we have found something.” 

“A cure?” Serena perked up, “Did you find a cure?” 

“No ma’am.” Reinholt shook his head. 

“Then what have you found?” Chuck asked. 

“We have found a way to kill the creatures.” Von der Weiss told him. 

“We have one. It’s called a bullet to the brain.” Chuck rolled his eyes. 

“You don’t understand.” Reinholt interrupted, “We found a vaccine that will put them down. All we have to do is spray it, enough of it, over the city and then the wind will take it and disperse across the globe, causing the zombie population everywhere to be eliminated. 

“Are you sure?” Serena asked, “Are you sure this will work?” 

“Absolutely.” 

“How sure are you?” Chuck asked. 

“We’ve tested the spray on our test subjects and it worked 100% of the time.” 

“But you didn’t test it on all of your test subjects.” Serena asked. 

“No, you’re frie--” Reinholt stopped, “Subject 14-A7 has not received the spray.” 

“Do it.” Chuck told him. 

“Are you sure?” Von der Weiss asked. 

“Yeah.” Serena nodded, “This is best.” 

“Alright.” 

“There’s still one more thing.” Reinholt told the two friends, “And you might want to take a seat for this one.” 

Serena felt the blood drain from her face as she sat down in a nearby chair. She knew it couldn’t be as easy as they had made it sound. But what could he have to say? It obviously couldn’t be good. 

“Okay.” Serena said taking a hold of Chuck’s hand, “What is it?” 

“There’s a chance that the spray we created might not just kill the Zombies.” 

“What does that mean?” Serena asked. 

“We could die.” Chuck told her and then looked at the scientists, “Isn’t that what you’re trying to say?” 

“Yes.” Von der Weiss told him. 

“Oh god.” Serena whispered her head in her hands. 

“We aren’t sure though.” Reinholt placed a hand on her knee. 

“We’re going to have to discuss this as a group,” Chuck stood up, “See if we want to go through with it. But we’ll let you know what we decide.” 

“We understand.” Reinholt nodded his head, “Take as much time as you need.” 

“”Umm,” Von der Weiss raised his hand, “Do you still want us to go ahead with--” 

“Yes.” Chuck told him, “Yeah. It’s what’s best.” He looked over at Serena, “Right?” 

“Right.” Serena nodded standing up, “I want to say goodbye to him before we go.” 

“I’d don’t think that’s--” Von der Weiss said. 

“He’s not your friend--,” Reinholt agreed. 

“She’s doing it.” Chuck told the Doctors, “End of Story.” 

“Thank you Chuck.” 

  
Serena walked close to the cage and tried to get a look at the creature inside, the creature that had once been one of her best friends. 

She used to hate this lab for many reasons, now all she hated about it were the memories it brought back. 

“Hey Nate,” she whispered. He snapped at her and even though she knew he couldn’t get to her, that she was safe on this side of the glass, she still jumped back quickly. 

It hurt her to see him. If Nate, when the virus had begun to take hold was a bad sight this Nate was even worse. He thrashed around in his cage, snarling and growling. His face was caked in blood (his own) from throwing himself against the wall. He didn’t even resemble his old self anymore. 

“I don’t know if you can understand me or not, but if you can I just want to say I’m sorry for this, that we couldn’t find some way to turn you back. But we found a solution because of you and I’ll always be grateful to you for that.” 

Serena could feel herself about to cry and she knew that she needed to wrap this up before she completely lost it. 

“So I’m going to go now. But I wanted you to know that I’m going to miss you and I’m not going to let anyone forget you. Okay? And they’ll all know what you did to save us. I promise you that.” 

She kissed her hand and placed it against the glass before turning and heading back to Chuck. 

“Ready to go?” Chuck asked rubbing her arm. 

Serena nodded and the two began to walk up the stairs. But then Serena stopped suddenly, turned around, and asked, “Will it hurt? If it doesn‘t just kill the Zombies, if we died too, will it hurt us? Will we feel it?” 

The scientists looked at each other and then back at her. 

“No,” Von der Weiss told her, “It’ll be just like falling asleep.” 

Serena hoped that they were telling the truth, even though deep down inside she knew that they weren‘t. 

  
~*~ 

  
“Let me see if I understand this correctly,” Blair said as she stopped pacing the floor and looked at Chuck and Serena, “We have a way to get rid of the Zombies but it might just kill the human race, or at least those few that are left. Am I right?” 

“Yes,” Serena said as she aimlessly picked at the pink polish on her nails. 

“Well shit.” Blair threw herself down into a chair. 

“I know this is tough but we really do need to come to a decision before things get so bad that we have there is nothing we can do,” Chuck told her. 

“We should do it,” Dan said suddenly. 

Everyone turned and looked at him. 

“Excuse me?” Blair asked. 

“We should do it.” Dan said again. 

“Even if that means we’ll all die?” 

“Yes. Millions of people have been killed by those things. Nate, Vanessa, people whose names we don’t even know have all died trying to destroy them. Now we have a chance to do that and if we don’t it’s as if we’re saying that their deaths mean nothing. That they died for nothing. I don’t want their deaths to be meaningless do you?” 

“I hate to say this but I think Dan is right.” Chuck sighed. 

“Me too.” Serena turned to her friend with a curious look on her face, “What do you say Blair?” 

“Why do you even care what I think? The three of you have already agreed.” 

“We’re a group B.” Serena placed a hand on Blair’s face, “Either we all agree or this doesn’t happen.” 

“Fine.” Blair sighed. “I don’t like that we’re the one’s to say destroy the world but it it’s what we have to do then do it.” 

“Alright.” Chuck stood up. “I’ll go make the call.” 

“Thank you Blair.” 

“You’re welcome S. I just hope this all works out.” 

“Me too.” 

  
~*~ 

  
Serena stood in front of the floor length mirror in her room, looking herself up and down. She was wearing a short blue dress by some up and coming designer, who was probably dead by now, that she had bought the day before everything went to hell but she hadn‘t had the opportunity to wear it until now. She hadn’t wanted to wear it before now. But the time was right; it was time to be normal again, time to pretend to be normal again. If that was even possible. 

“Hey,“ Blair said walking into the room sitting down on Serena’s bed, “I came here to tell you about the party at Victrola Chuck’s throwing but I see he already beat me too it.” 

“Uh, no. He didn’t actually. “ 

“Then why are you getting dressed up?” 

“I’m going to Brooklyn. I’m going to give them the heads up.” 

“Okay. But that still doesn’t explain the look.” 

“Thought I’d stop by and see someone while I was there.” 

“Who’s in Brooklyn that you’d need to--” Blair’s eyes grew wide, “Oh no. Serena van der Woodsen please tell me it’s not who I think it is.” 

Serena didn’t say anything. She just kept staring strait ahead, applying her lip-gloss trying to make herself over into the girl she once was. 

“Serena this is the worst idea you’ve ever had.” 

Serena put the lip-gloss wand back in the tube and turned to face her best friend. “I know.” 

“Then why are you doing it?” 

“Because you have Chuck. Dan had Vanessa. I don’t have anyone. I haven’t in a really long time. And there comes a time when a person just needs someone to touch them. It doesn‘t matter who.” 

“Yeah but this is Georgina Sparks. Georgina. Crazy Georgina.” 

She knew that. But still--- 

“So,” Serena smiled at her best friend, “If we make it you want to do a Starbucks raid tomorrow?” 

“Yeah, Starbucks sounds good.” Blair smiled back, “And then maybe you can help me look for a place to live.” 

“Why do you need a place to live?” 

“We all can’t live here S. Not when your family gets back.” 

“Right. My family.” Serena’s smile slowly turned into a frown, “Do you really think that they’re alive?” 

“Of course. The only other option is that they were killed by zombie pirates, and I really don’t want that to be the case. So I’m going to believe that they’re still alive.” 

“I hope you’re right.” 

  
~*~ 

  
Serena headed down the stairs, trying to get used to the feeling of walking in heels again, when Dan called her name from behind her. 

“Hey,” Serena turned around. 

“You look nice.” 

“Thank you.” 

“So Blair told me that you’re heading to Brooklyn.” Dan said as he headed down to her. 

“She told you that huh?” 

“Yeah. She also told me what you’re going to do when you get there.” 

“She did.” 

“She’s worried about you. She loves you.” 

“So are you here to try and talk me out of it? Make me change my mind?” 

“No.” Dan shook his head. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. It‘s the end of the world, maybe literally, and you have fought so hard these last five months. You need to relax a little.” 

“Thanks Dan.” 

“Now do I wish that you’d choose someone other than Georgina? Yes. But I know, and when you get your mind set on something no one can change it.” 

“Thank you Dan.” 

“Don‘t mention it.” 

Serena smiled. 

“So,” Dan sighed, “this might be the last time we see each other.” 

“Dan don‘t.” 

“No, it might be. And if it is I just wanted to say--” 

“Seriously Dan. Don’t. Everything‘s going to work out. So we‘re not going to say goodbye. We‘re say see you later.” 

“See you later.” 

“See you later Dan.” 

  
~*~ 

  
Serena stood outside of the Brooklyn apartment Georgina was crashing in, one hand on the trigger of her shotgun, the other against the wall. 

“Hey,” Georgina said opening the door, “What are you doing here?” 

That was a good question. Why was she there? She had asked herself that a dozen times since her conversation with Blair and she still wasn’t really wasn’t sure. This could be the last night of her life, shouldn’t she be with her friends cherishing the good times? Not being reminded of the bad. 

“You weren’t at the meeting,” she finally said. 

“Yeah, I was on patrol.” 

“They found something.” 

Georgina’s face lit up. “A cure?” 

“Not exactly. It’ll wipe out the zombie population though.” 

“I can handle that.” 

“Can I come in?” 

“Sure.” 

Georgina held the door open and when Serena brushed past her Georgina couldn’t help looking her up and down. 

“What’s with the look?” 

“We’re celebrating. Thought that was a good enough reason to get dressed up.” 

“Yeah. Yeah it is.” Georgie bit her lip, “You want something to drink?” 

  
~*~ 

  
They started easy tamely enough finishing off a bottle of champagne that Georgie had lying around (“To Surviving,” Georgina said raising her glass. 

Serena raised her glass as well, “To Surviving.”), then they moved on to cognac, whiskey, whatever they could track down from the cabinets and under the couch, until finally they were out. 

That’s when Serena’s nerves started getting to her. Sure she was drunk, but still she wasn‘t really sure if she could set out to finish what she came here for. Like Blair had said, It‘s Georgina Sparks. Georgina. Nothing good could come when she was involved. 

“You know it’s getting late,” Serena said, “Maybe I should go.” She tried to stand up but she stumbled and fell down on the floor. 

“I don’t think you’re able to go anywhere right now.” 

“Well what are we going to do then?” 

“I have an idea.” Georgina reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a zip lock baggie full of joints. 

“Georgie,” Serena stretched out on the floor. 

“Hey, I say smoke ‘em if you got ‘em. It is the end of the world after all. ” 

She did have a point. 

“Alright. Light one up.” 

  
~*~ 

  
Maybe it because she was high, maybe it was the fact that she very well could be dead in a few hours, but all the second-guessing Serena was dealing with earlier was finally gone and she could finally focus on what she came there to do. 

“What?” Georgina asked as she watched Serena eyeing her. 

Serena shook her head, giving herself one last chance to back out, and then leaned in and kissed the brunette. It was just how she remembered it being all those years ago, back before dead bodies were so common in their lives. 

“You haven’t done that in a while,” Georgina whispered, licking her lips, “What brought it on?” 

Serena shrugged, “Want me to stop?” 

“Did I say that?” And then, just like that, Georgina leaned forward and kissed her. 

Georgina slid her tongue past Serena’s lips and the tips of their tongues met. Serena let out a moan, the kind of moan she hadn’t made in a very, very long time. 

There was no hesitation in their kiss; it was as if their bodies were on autopilot doing exactly what they were meant to do. 

But Serena had to stop; she had to make sure they were both on the same page, that Georgina wasn‘t expecting to much from this. 

“Hey,” Serena pulled away. “You do know that this, us, nothing’s going to happen. There’s not going to be any kind of relationship after this. I want to make sure we‘re clear on that.” 

“Please.” Georgina rolled her eyes. “I’ve known you long enough to know when you’re just using someone for a pity fuck. Or an apocalypse fuck in this case.” 

“And you’re okay with this?” 

“Oh S,” Georgina ran a hand through her hair, “There comes a time when someone just needs to be touched.” 

  
~*~ 

Georgina took Serena’s hand and they walked back to the bedroom, letting out drunken giggles between kisses, acting like the two normal girls that they had been way back before the world ended. 

Serena laughed as she peeled out of her clothes, letting her dress fall down onto the floor. She placed her fingers under the waistband of her panties and slowly slid them down her hips, the whole time unable to take her eyes off Georgina, looking at her so eagerly. 

“Come here,” Serena wiggled her finger at Georgina. 

Georgina stepped closer to Serena, “Yeah?” 

Serena kissed her, her hands tangled in her hair, while Georgina ran her fingers across Serena’s bare back. 

They couldn’t take their hands off each other. It was just like old times. 

Georgina pushed Serena down on the bed and climbed on top of her. Georgina’s lips were all over Serena’s body, lips, stomach, breasts, thighs, and Serena’s hands roamed Georgina, her hair, back, neck ass. 

Georgina ran her tongue over Serena’s breast, flicking her nipple once, twice, three times, while she slid her fingers between Serena’s legs. 

She pressed against her clit causing Serena’s hips to buck and her head to fall back. 

“Oh God,” Serena moaned and Georgina chuckled against the blonde’s soft skin. 

“Like that baby?” she asked pressing harder, “Want me to keep going?” 

“Oh God yes.” 

“Tell me,” Georgina whispered, “Tell me what you want me to do.” 

“Fuck me.” Serena panted, “I want you to fuck me.” 

“That wasn’t so hard, now was it?” 

Georgina slid down Serena’s body and nipped at the skin on her thighs, sending waves of pleasure and pain throughout Serena’s body. She flicked her tongue against Serena’s clit, slowly tracing circles, drawing the whole thing out, just like Serena liked. 

Serena ran her hands through Georgina’s hair digging her nails into her scalp, pushing her closer. Georgina chuckled and that feeling caused Serena’s legs to buckle and her back to arch. 

“Holy shit!” Serena exclaimed, releasing her grasp on Georgina. All this felt so much better than she remembered it being. 

“Was that what you wanted?” Georgina asked as she slid up next to Serena. 

Oh yes, that was what Serena wanted. 

“Come here,” Serena whispered as she pulled Georgina on top of her and into a kiss. 

Her tongue slid inside Georgina’s mouth, and she thrust her hips and listed to Georgie moan quietly. 

She slid her hand under Georgina's shirt, cupping her breast and pinched a nipple, rolling it between her fingers loving the sound of Georgina‘s moans growing louder. 

Serena pulled off Georgina’s shirt and then pushed her down on the mattress. 

“There’s the old Serena.” Georgina smiled, “I always knew she was still in there somewhere.” 

“Oh G,” Serena laughed, “You haven’t seen anything yet. We‘re going to have some fun.” 

  
~*~ 

  
From outside the apartment a clap of thunder shook the windows of the building. Serena’s eyes shot open. Her heart was pounding in her chest. 

But unlike the times before, this time, she was not alone. She had someone, even if it was Georgina. 

Serena curled up against the brunette, nuzzling her face against Georgina’s neck and drifted back to sleep, listening to the rain pitter-pattering on the windows. No, this time she was not alone. 

  
~*~ 

  
Serena sat on the roof of Georgina’s building, bundled up in a Michigan State sweatshirt and a pair of yoga pants that one of the apartment’s previous tenants had left behind, watching the sun starting to come up over the horizon. She could hear the roaring of a plane’s engine’s in the distances. It had been a long time since she heard that noise. This could only mean one thing. This was it. It would all be happening soon. 

She should be downstairs, in bed, asleep with Georgie, she knew that, but honestly, she didn’t want to be. She wanted to be here, awake, taking it all in. And really, if these are the last few moments of the human race, shouldn’t she be treasuring it all? 

And that’s just what she was going to do. 

She could see the plane in the air, quickly getting closer and closer to her, she could see the vaccine being released onto the ground below . Serena couldn’t help but think how similar it was to how crop dusters used to spray bug spray to kill the pests that ate the crops and how appropriate that analogy was. Unfortunately there wasn’t a chance with bug sprays that it would automatically kill anyone who came in contact with it. 

Serena looked up and saw that the plane was almost on top of her, she only had seconds left. 

This was it. 

Serena took one more deep breath right before the plane flew over head and then closed her eyes. 

This was it.


End file.
